nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Disgaea 5 Complete
Disgaea 5 Complete is a port of the 5th entry in the Disgaea series, a series of over-the-top strategy role-playing games, for the Nintendo Switch. The game features all the DLC from the original release. Gameplay The game play is similar to other strategy role-playing games in which the player controls an army of demons and fights various foes. This entry includes Alliance Attacks, a new kind of attack only available to main characters when their relationships develop enough. The revenge mode buffs up teammates when characters get attacked. To fill out the player's army, the player recruits across 40 races and jobs. The game also has a limit of 100 characters in a fight now as opposed to the 10 of earlier entries. The player travels across different Netherworlds in an effort to unite Overlords in the fight against Void. The game includes side-stories featuring the cast of past Disgaea games as well as additional characters like Nisa, Asagi and Girl Laharl. Plot In Disgaea 5, the player leads Killia to rebel against the newly-established Overlord Void Dark, who seeks to enslave numerous Netherworlds using his army known as The Lost. The story is centered around vengeance with most of the cast desiring to kill Void Dark for various reasons, whether it be for power, status or a number of other reasons. Major Characters *Killia (Voiced By: Mamoru Miyano (JP), Ben Pronsky (ENG)): A powerful demon of mysterious origin with a personal vendetta against Void Dark. He traverses the Netherworlds to get his revenge. As a side effect of his demonic powers, he has to eat constantly in order to stay energized. *Seraphina (Voiced By: Sarah Emi Bridcutt (JP), Kira Buckland (ENG)): A wealthy princess and Overlord from the Gorgeous Netherworld. A child of privilege and noble upbringing, she defies her father's desire for her marriage arrangement with Void Dark, choosing instead to run away and fight against The Lost. *Red Magnus (Voiced By: Takehito Koyasu (JP), Kaiji Tang (ENG)): The overlord of the Scorching Flame Netherworld, a burning Netherworld inhabited by those with burning machismo. He values everything primal, and believes that power is everything. He wants to defeat Lord Dark in order to become the titularly strongest Overlord. *Christo (Voiced By: Junji Majima (JP), Xander Mobus (ENG)): The Overlord of "a Certain Giant Netherworld". He is extremely talented as a war strategist and possessing a far above-average intelligence, and will resort to any strategy or tactic to win a battle. He decides to take advantage of Killia's powers, planning to use him as a tool in his developing plan to assassinate Void Dark. *Usalia (Voiced By: Satomi Akesaka (JP), Christine Marie Cabanos (ENG)): The heiress to the Toto Bunny Netherworld. She is cursed by Majorita with a condition which causes her to go on an out-of-control rampage unless she regularly eats curry. In battle, she rides on a giant yellow Prinny. *Zeroken (Voiced By: Tetsuya Kakihara (JP), Kyle McCarley (ENG)): A small-fry Overlord who has already been fighting against The Lost. He has a smug personality, but can also change his attitude depending on the opponent or who he interacts with. Reception Gallery Trivia *Several of the game's English voice actors have appeared in other Nintendo games/franchises. Xander Mobus previously voiced Master Hand and Crazy Hand in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U and Satan/Dark Prince from Puyo Puyo Tetris, Kaiji Tang voiced Owain/Odin in Fire Emblem Awakening, Fire Emblem Fates, and Fire Emblem Warriors, as well as Narcian and Lloyd (Blazing Blade) in Fire Emblem Heroes, and Kyle McCarley voiced Alm in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. ES: Disgaea 5 Complete Category:2017 video games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:NIS America games Category:Nippon Ichi Software games Category:Tactical role-playing games Category:Disgaea games